Armin's First Date
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: In which Armin Arlert asks Christa Lenz out on a date. Armin/Christa.


Armin took a deep breath, tightly clutching the flowers in his hand. He took a second glance at them. 'White roses,' he thought, observing the flowers. 'Her favorite.' He took another breath, and straightened himself. Letting a smile appear on his face, Armin approached the large Victorian house. Whistling a small tune for comfort, he rang the doorbell, and waited. Armin heard footsteps approaching the door, and it opened, revealing a stern, middle aged man. He stared down at Armin, narrowing his eyes. Armin gulped, and gave a small wave.

"Are you here for Christa?" The man asked. Armin nodded, never breaking eye contact with the man. The man scowled, and quietly observed the poor boy. He then opened the door wider, letting Armin in. Armin sighed in relief, and stepped inside the house. His eyes widened at the almost majestic living room. Wow, Connie wasn't kidding when he said they were rich. The man stared down at Armin, and almost chuckled at his amazed facial expression. Then he shook his head, and became stone faced once again. He motioned for Armin to sit, and he did.

The sat in silence for a moment, before Mr. Lenz spoke. "Christa will be down shortly," he said. Then he leaned in closer. "So tell me about yourself, boy." Armin cleared his throat.

"My name is Armin Arlert, sir." He muttered. He took a deep breath. "What do you want to know about me?" Mr. Lenz narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"What reason do you have for asking out MY daughter?" He hissed. Armin began to sweat. But before he could answer, the two heard a heavenly voice from the top of the stairs.

"Daddy, stop pestering Armin," the voice scolded gently. The two males glanced up, and saw the most wonderful person that could ever roam the earth. Christa Lenz. The petite blonde smiled, and elegantly walked down the stairs. Armin blushed deeply at the sight of his date. She wasn't wearing anything fancy, but that didn't stop Armin from thinking she was the most beautiful person ever. She was wearing a white T-shirt that hugged her curves quite nicely, blue jeans, and a black jacket. Christa finally reached the living room, and glanced at Armin. She giggled.

"Nice to see your prepared," she teased, taking a look at his clip on tie. Armin blushed, and hurriedly took it off. He stood up, and smiled.

"I brought you flowers." He said. Christa's cheeks turned a slight pink, but she smiled, and accepted the flowers. She sniffed them, and let out a comforted sigh. She smiled at Armin.

"Thank you." She murmured shyly. Then she leaned in, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Armin's eyes widened, and he blushed heavily. He glanced at Mr. Lenz, who looked pretty damn pissed. Christa pulled away, and winked at her fellow blonde. "We should get going now." She told him. Armin just nodded. They walked out of the house, and Christa turned around, waving goodbye to her father. Mr. Lenz forced a smile on his face, and waved back.

"Have fun you two!" He called out. Armin noticed the dangerous edge to his voice, and he gulped once more.

After they were far away from the house, Christa turned her head towards Armin. "So what are we going to do tonight?" She asked. Armin smiled.

"Well at first I thought we could get dinner at Trost, then we could see a movie." He answered. "Does that sound good to you?" Christa nodded, and the two continued on their merry way.

...

Armin and Christa entered the cafe, which proudly stated "Trost." The two walked toward a small table, and sat down. They were then greeted by a waitress, who handed them their menus. "What would you two like to drink?" She asked. Both blondes simply asked for water. The waitress nodded, and asked for their orders. Armin ordered a burger, while Christa ordered a pasta. The waitress nodded, and left. Armin sat silent for a moment, before attempting to start a conversation.

"So, your dad seems nice." He said, hoping to get answer. Christa chuckled, and shook her head.

"You don't have to say that," she told him. "I know how mean Dad can be." Armin awkwardly scratched the back of his head. Christa giggled at his expression. "He's always been a little overprotective. To him, no guy is good enough to date me."

'I don't even deserve to date you.' Armin thought. Then he shook his head. "He's just worried about you," he said gently. "There are a lot of bad people out there, and he's just afraid you might end up with one of them." Christa nodded, then smirked.

"How do I know you're not one of those people, Armin?" She teased. Armin sputtered for a second, which caused Christa to giggle. "I'm just teasing you silly." She assured. "You seem like a nice person." Armin blushed, and smiled. Christa smiled also, and took Armin's hand in hers. Armin's eyes widened, and blushed deeper. However, before he could do anything, their food came. Christa sighed, and let go. The two smiled at each other, before they dug into their food.

...

After they were done, and Armin paid for the meal, the two began to walk to the theater. Christa smiled, and leaned on Armin's shoulder, hugging his arm. Armin's face tinted with red, but he relaxed. 'Get ahold of yourself, Armin,' he told himself. 'Just go along with it.' Then Christa pulled him out of his thoughts by speaking.

"So what movie are going to see?" She asked. Armin looked down at her, smiling gently.

"I hope you don't mind," he started. "But I was thinking 'Attack on Titan.' It's supposed to be a critical success." Christa immediately jumped up, her eyes filled with excitement.

"I've wanted to see that movie for a long time!" She exclaimed. Armin cocked his head in surprise. The most perfect girl in the world had been wanting to see a monster movie for two months now? Then he smiled, and took her hand. The two blushed. Armin then led her to the movie theater.

...

After the movie was over Armin had to go to the bathroom. He was actually doing quite well for his first date. Christa had been scared during a few parts and had clung tightly to his arm. He could've sworn that at times she was actually trying to get closer to him. Armin smiled. Yup, not bad at all. He finished his business, and zipped up his pants. He washed his hands, and after he was done, walked out of the bathroom.

He found Christa waiting for him outside, and she immediately linked her arm with his. The two smiled, and began to walk back to Christa's. The walk was mostly silent, and Armin was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable. Before he could do anything, however, Christa spoke.

"You know, I liked you for a long time now, nearly six months." She told him. Armin glanced at her, surprised. Christa looked into his eyes as she continued . "You were always so different from the other boys. You never glanced at me, or any other girl, in a lustful manner, trying to strip us naked with your eyes, You were always so respectful to everyone, even if you didn't really like them. You always had self control. You were the smartest kid in our school." She smiled. "And believe me, I'm attracted to brains more them brawn." She giggled. "And you were also really cute."

Armin blushed, but then Christa sighed. Armin glanced up, and noticed they were back at her house. Christa turned around, and rubbed her arm shyly. "Thank you for this wonderful night, Armin." She said. Then she turned to walk inside. Then she paused, and slowly turned around, and cute smile on her face. She ran towards Armin, and kissed him. Armin froze, and Christa pulled away. She winked, "I would like to do this again sometime." Then she ran inside her house, leaving Armin alone.

Armin sighed, and began to walk home. He smiled, and then realized that he did the one thing no other man could do. He went on a date with Christa Lenz. Armin grinned. He would absolutely do this again sometime.


End file.
